


Eri's Creator Questionnaire

by Eriisbestgirl, Mare007, Raider867, The_Dragon_Mage, The_Local_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, This is an interview, We did it on Discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriisbestgirl/pseuds/Eriisbestgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare007/pseuds/Mare007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Local_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Local_Cryptid
Summary: This is a series of interviews hosted by me, EriisbestgirlHere you can get answers to questions you might have about the authors and betas in hereFeel free to ask questions of your own, There's a good chance I'll use themHope you enjoy!
Relationships: We are all Friends
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Eri's Creator Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> This Interview contains traces of nuts  
> Me  
> The_Local_Cryptid  
> Marethyu  
> Raider867  
> Stephano1294

Eriisbestgirl: Welcome to...........! Eri's Creator Questionnaire! I'm going to ask the various Creators and Betas questions about themselves and their creations!

Will this work?

Fuck if I know!

But I'm doing it anyway!

Let's begin! 1st Question: Who are you?

Steph: I am Stephano1294

Cryptid: I am The Local Cryptid

Eri: Thank you for being here today! How are you both doing?

Cryptid: Pretty grand, all things considered

Steph: I’m doing good, a bit drained from OWL matches today, but it’s pretty calm

Eri: That's good to hear! Now, I understand that both of you edit/beta the stories of others?

Steph: Yep, Raider’s and Sonnie’s

Eri: Very nice

Cryptid: Indeed. Specifically, the stories of SyberSlash. I also do part time Beta work in Epsi's Hoard Editor Corner, among others.

Eri: Also very nice!  
Along with this, the two of you also have your own personal fics as well, correct?

Steph: Indeed, I have like 7 fics

Eri: That's a pretty good amount, isn't it!

Cryptid:Yes. I currently have 3 fics already out, along with many more currently in production, awaiting finishing.Last I checked there are... 5-6 more I'm working on, discounting the chapters of my already posted fics

Eri: Very well done, a large accomplishment for you both!  
How does your writing process usually go? The same question for your betaing too.

Cryptid: Well the two ways I do it are very, very different. I like to call my style of writing "Momentum writing." I rely heavily on starting my writing until I get into the zone. And once that happens, I just get lost in my own world, exploring all kinds of possibilities while my hands fly faster than I can think, and before I know it, I have a chunk of a chapter already written out, if not a whole chapter.

However, when I beta stories, I don't need to do that. I need to be careful in what I read, and I need to find any mistakes, or improve the flow of the writing as opposed to pumping out words to refine later. Syber is not a native English speaker, but they have improved a lot. That being said, there are always some kind of mistakes that, while not directly Wrong, per se, they don't feel right. And that's when I pause, read it over a few times, and think of how to improve upon the sentence while not throwing out the feel or mood of the scene.

It's all about the flow of the writing. I aim to make both my stories and the stories of those I beta for the kind of stories you can be immersed in, and if anything brings me out of the way I read makes me want to fix it.

Eri: Ok, sounds interesting

Steph: Betaing process is simple. Whenever I have something to beta I find a moment I can go through the chapter, and I read through it looking for anything that feels wrong and figure out why it feels wrong. My writing process is just “Do I want to write?” If so, “Can I write with minimal distractions?” If I can’t write without distractions I postpone my attempts to write. Once I do write, I just write as much as I feel I want to.

Mare: Me with a chapter: Writes like 3k words. Reads it. Decides it's way too fucking shit. Deletes it and decides that he's best for betaing. Then remember shocks exists so even that isn't true

Eri: Oh hello Marethyu! Thank you for joining us!  
And that sounds like good advice on editing Stephano!  
Now how did you all get into editing/betaing?

Mare:My thing for betaing is generally going through a paragraph with a couple of things in mind. First, pure copy edits, then going for mechanical edits.

Cryptid: All of us: A paragraph's worth of how we go through it Mare: I read and I fix the red line. Next question.

Eri: Very true

Mare:Look, I can go into detail, but like….

Cryptid: I'm kidding Mare, don’t worry about it

Mare: He was going to next question  
Lul

Steph:I got into betaing when I noticed that Raider had messed up the class ratio in Bond Of Dragons in the Sports Festival. I had just questioned why the numbers of classes were so off.  
And then I became a beta to that story

Eri: Oh? I hadn't noticed that myself, well done!

Steph: It’s because it was probably fixed

Eri: Makes sense

Steph: It depends on when you read through it first

Mare: Yeah

Eri: Very true

Mare: Should I share the screenshot of how me and Silent (Silenthorse) became betas?

Steph: Sure

Cryptid: If we're doing beta backstories, then I'm down

Mare: <https://imgur.com/a/k0f4bvO>

This is pretty much it

Eri: Omfg

Eri: That's it, I was seriously not expecting that

Mare: Yeah

Cryptid: Wow, y'all got it easy

Cryptid: Mine actually took a bit of work

Cryptid: This was when I was a lot more active in the Editor corner

Mare: You had to be active in the fic discussion channels

Steph: I was a beta for Syber for 1 fic that never will be posted

Steph: Because he knew I was the knowledgeable one in 7DS

Eri: That's a shame Steph

Steph: Yep

Cryptid: Syber eventually worked up the courage to post his stories in the corner, and I found myself a huge fan of his work. SO of course when he posted, I'd immediately volunteer to do it. He was a great writer with a lot of great ideas and the way to execute them, he just needed some help polishing, and I was happy to help. One day, Syber posted a thing that wasn't a story. He was looking for a permanent beta, but only ONE.  
So I of course Immediately replied ME! with all the eloquence of a brick

Eri: Ha! Of course, and here we are

Cryptid: And I was the first one to reply, just barely edging out another quick jumper

Mare:Tbh, I beta a lot of stories thanks to the editor for hire role  
But that's slowed down, so fuck you studies

Cryptid: rip

Eri: Aw, I'm sorry for your loss

Cryptid: Anyway, I feel like we've gotten distracted, as nostalgic as this is  
Mr. Eri, please continue

Eri: Thank you Cryptid

Mare: I had beta'd over 600k words in May, and then 250k in June  
I got scammed.

Eri: Pats softly There there

Mare: Ah yes

Pls continue Mr. Eri

Raider867: Scammed?  
Says the guy who denied some of my chapters for editing

Steph: Lol, Raider was lurking

Mare: >Says the guy who denied some of my chapters for editing  
Because of school projects!

Eri: Oh Hello Raider867!

Raider867: Hey Eri

Cryptid: Welcome, welcome  
We might run out of seats at this point if latecomers show up

Eri: You can join us for our next question!  
What has been your biggest encouragement to write stories?

Cryptid: Anyway, moving on

Raider867: Moving on

Mare: >What has been your biggest encouragement to write stories?  
I don't write so I shall use the great deflect

Steph: Oh that’s easy;  
Sheer and utter boredom

Eri: Ha!

Cryptid: My biggest encouragement...  
A multitude of things

Raider867, Ideas. Lots and lots of ideas.  
If I didn't write, I'd fantasize about the ideas all day and my productivity would worsen  
With writing, my mind is effectively empty, allowing me to concentrate on things when they come up  
I like it that way

Cryptid: I think it all stems from the fact that I've always loved to read. EVen as a kid, I would always have my face in a book, even in classes. The teachers would always get mad, but it never stopped me. Eventually, I moved on to reading fanfictions, because hey, infinite stories and it doesn't take up as much physical space as an actual book.  
It got to the point where I wanted to read stories where "Such-and-such happens" but couldn't find them

Eri: Same Cryptid

Cryptid: And I figured "Fuck it, why not make it myself?"

Eri: Very true!

Mare: I can worldbuild ideas all day, but I can't execute them for the life of me. The execution always leaves me not satisfied

Cryptid: And turns out, all my reading in my past gave me a affinity for applying them somewhere else

Steph: Literally the whole reason I wrote my first story was because I wanted a super op Izuku and Momo  
Eri: Thanks for those answers!  
We have time for 1 last question!

Mare: Next question Eri

Eri: I want to end on a really high note sooo.....!  
What is your favorite comment you've received, be it funny, encouraging, or anything in-between?

Steph: Give me a moment

Cryptid: Yeah, give me a second

Eri: Fics you have betaed are fair grounds too

Steph: Imma just post the whole comment

Eri: Alright! Go for it!

Mare: O-oh

Steph: Sergito is always a win

<https://imgur.com/a/URsM1tb>

Mare:I never check the comments  
Since the author posts the best, I don't get any emails for it  
Ah Sergito  
Man's a legend still

Steph: Yep, he is always a win

Eri: Oh my #@$&#@& god  
That is amazing

Annoyed.Yesterday at 1:28 AM  
Sergito is just like  
The most wholesome dude

Steph: Yep

Mare: But then smut comes in  
And then he's still wholesome

Eri:  
Oof

Steph: Shame I don’t get comments from either Sergito or MyOwn2Cents

Raider867: I can't think of anything other than MyOwn2Cents' comments on all my fics

Mare: 2cents is on the Hoard so he'd know of you

Raider867: It's a shame RSGB (Ready, Set, Go Beyond!) isn't 2Cents' cup of tea  
My passion project and he skips out. Oh well

Mare: Racing isn't everyone's cup of tea

Raider867: At least a couple of my other regular readers stuck around. Rook (Rook2konig) and Del (Del-La-Sol)

Mare: But I do remember creating that fic  
Or giving the line that gave birth to it

Eri: Ooo! Interesting! We'll save that for next time you two!

Steph: 2cents hasn’t commented on any Brute Strength chapter yet  
Despite the fluff, It saddens me greatly

Eri: Aw  
Now onto Cryptid, who I believe is done looking

Cryptid: Okay, it's either a tie between Mr. Lazarus on Rules of Nature or Whod99  
Laz because the man sounds so hyped about the fic, and Whod because he digs deep into every chapter and it's great to see how other people see the fic.

Lemme post them

Laz: "Can I just say that this is the exact thing that I've been searching for since I found AO3? In a Gordon Ramsay voice Finally, some good fucking Fanfiction. Can't wait for more! Your writing is incredible and you've somehow managed to keep everyone in perfect character even out of their original context! 11/10 ~Will read again, IGN Thank you for blessing this website with your idea, we look forward to more. Now I just gotta get home to my tablet to draw Izuku and Dodogama, because you KNOW that's gonna be golden. Please excuse me as I calmly go and scream at everyone to read this"

Eri: Alrighty!  
Nice  
Love it  
Sounds like me

Cryptid: Whod99: "This whole setup's pretty great, but I think my favorite is Shigaraki. I can almost hear his internal monologue, "Crap! That kid just clipped through the level. He's gonna hit the final cut-scene trigger and sequence-break the whole event! Fucking TAS bs." The contract scene was well-executed, and Asmodeus really sells the business demon vibe. One For All's Incarnum bs mixed with Warlock arcane magic should be pretty absurd in execution, and there's a lot of good mischief that can be had while adhering to the "be a hero" clause when the big man assigns missions. Heck, even just having him go around thwarting other Evil Powers while setting up dominoes for later schemes could keep him busy well into Paragon levels."

Mare: Dang, great people

Eri: Both are very nice!  
And I agree on that comment about Shigaraki

Eri: Well that's all the time we have for now, join us next time for more fun, more questions, and more people!  
This is Eriisbestgirl, saying goodbye!

Steph: Bye y’all!

Eri: Bye!

Cryptid: Godspeed

Mare: Bai

Raider: Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> Come Join us all on the Discord, we have cookies!  
> https://discord.gg/wrKAmEc  
> Until next Time


End file.
